An Evil Council Christmas
by TurboDuel
Summary: A Yugioh Abridged fanfic. What happens when Marik and Dartz try to throw Christmas parties for their Evil Councils of Doom? Tons of strange happenings that take place from Egypt to the store to Yugis house. And Bakura wondering how he will survive it all.


**-I do not own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5DS, or Yugioh Zexal. Yugioh the Abridged Series created by Little Kuriboh and Yugioh GX the Abridged Series created by Darkside Inc.**

**-And now TurboDuel is proud to present, a TurboDuel production.**

**-Marik Ishtar, Bakura, and Dartz star in….**

**AN EVIL COUNCIL CHRISTMAS**

**-Somewhere in Egypt…**

In the secret hide out of the Evil Council of Doom Marik and Bakura were decorating it and getting ready for the Evil Council Christmas Party. While hanging up tinsel Marik could be heard singing. "Have yourself, an evil little Christmas. May all our enemies be destroyed."

Marik turned to Bakura and asked "Ah Bakura don't you just love Christmas time?"

Bakura turned to Marik and said "Well I must admit that I'm enjoying this time of year now that we've stopped celebrating Slavemas."

"What the hell is Slavemas?"

"Do you remember our 2008 Christmas special?"

"Is that the one where you pretended to be the ghost of Christmas Future and showed Kaiba a bunch of clips from Yugioh Gx in order to scare the s#$t out of him?"

"No Marik. I'm talking about the one when the Pharaoh blew up our hideout with a bomb disguised as a present."

"Oh that one." Marik pulled out a pen and a Christmas card and started to write something.

"What are you doing now Marik?" asked Bakura.

"I'm sending the Pharaoh a Christmas card to thank him for destroying our headquarters!"

"Why the bloody hell would you thank him for trying to kill us?"

"Well if he hadn't tried to kill us then the bomb would never have destroyed that wall over there and we would never have found the secret chamber behind it. And if all that didn't happen we would never have had any room for the pool table I bought." explained Marik.

"You bought a pool table?" asked Bakura.

"Oh Frigg! That was supposed to be a surprise Christmas present for the whole council! Bakura promise you won't tell the other members!"

Bakura sighed and said "I suppose I can keep a secret."

Then Pegasus walked in to the room dressed up in a Santa outfit. Only he wasn't fat and he didn't have a beard. "Well I guess I'm off." He said.

Bakura turned around and asked "Pegasus why are you dressed up like Santa Clause?"

"Well I got myself a fabulous little job as a Santa Clause down at Target."

"Oh really now?" said Bakura.

"Yes. I get to spend all day hoisting little children into my lap and asking them if they would like to see my funny bunny! I mean what they want for Christmas."

"It sounds like the perfect job for you Pegasus." said Marik.

Then Zorc came in from the other room and said "Could I come with you Pegasus? I have to make my final Christmas layaway payment so I can get all the presents I bought you guys."

"Of course you can Zorcy boy!" said Pegasus. "In fact why don't you tell one of your stories on the way."

"How's about I tell you the one about how I destroyed the world!"(Studio audience laughs)

A few minutes after Pegasus and Zorc left Marik and Bakura were back to decorating and Marik was back to singing Christmas carols. "Silver bells. Silver bells. It's Christmas time in Egypt!"

Then the door opened and Dan Green came inside the hideout. "Hi there. It's me Dan Green."(Cue screaming fan girls)

"Hey Dan Green where have you been?" asked Marik.

"I was out caroling with my fellow famous voice actors like Greg Abby and Wayne Grayson."

"You see Fluffy? I told you caroling was cool!" said Marik.

"Marik I already told you I am not going out with you and the others to sing to complete strangers." growled Bakura.

"Oh fine be that way you huge smelly non-singing jerk!" said Marik. Just then Steve Luna and Steve Umbris came into the room with suitcases in their hands.

"Well it is time for us to be going." said Luna.

"Where are you two going?" asked Marik.

"We are going back to the moon to celebrate Christmas." he said.

"We are homeward bound man." said Umbris.

"But if you do that then you're going to miss the Evil Council of Doom Christmas Party." whined Marik.

"It does not matter. On the moon our Christmas parties are far superior to your lame earth parties."

"We party all night till the moon cows come home!" said Umbris.

"That sounds like the way we celebrate Christmas here on earth." Bakura said. "Except for the moon cows."

"When are you guys going to be back from the moon?" asked Dan Green.

"We should be back as soon as Christmas is over. Which means we will be back in a week." said Luna.

"Wait a minute." said Marik. "Christmas doesn't last a week!"

"That is only here on earth. On the moon we celebrate Christmas for seven straight days and nights." said Luna

"Like a boss!" said Umbris.

"I believe what you are celebrating is called Hanukah." said Bakura.

"Foolish human." said Luna. "On the moon Christmas and Hanukah are the very same thing."

"We deck the halls with tons of Menorah's man!" shouted Umbris.

"Right. Well I guse we'll see you in a week then." said Marik.

"So long everyone." said Luna.

"Astalavista muchachos!" said Umbris as they walked out the door.

Dan Green was heading for the kitchen when Marik said "Hey Dan Green if you're heading towards the kitchen could you make sure that Weevil and Rex aren't trying to spike the punch."

"Oh come on Marik let them spike it." said Bakura. "After all some of use may need alcohol to get us through this evening."

"I just don't want a repeat of what happened last year! Remember, Dan Green started to talk like Yugi and the Pharaoh and started to use those voices to argue with himself, Rex and Weevil became so wasted that the started to hit on you because they thought you were a women." said Marik.

"That was the most embarrassing moment of my life." said Bakura.

"Zorc and Teddy got into a fight with Steve Luna and Steve Umbris because they said they were going to destroy the moon after they destroyed the world, and worst of all Pegasus got so drunk that he started to sing Spice Girls karaoke." Marik said.

"Actually Pegasus wasn't drunk last year." said Bakura. "He just figured since everyone was so plowed he could sing Spice Girls karaoke and nobody would care."

"Well let's just try not to have that happen again." said Marik.

"Hold on Marik your forgetting something else that happened last year." said Bakura.

"And what would that be Fluffy?"

"Don't you remember? When Pegasus started to sing his karaoke you took off your shirt to expose your midriff and started to sing with him. And in perfect tune I might add."

"What the **EFF** are you talking about? That didn't happen!"

Bakura got on the computer and pulled up his YouTube account and showed Marik and Dan Green the video of Marik shirtless on stage singing with Pegasus.

Marik could be heard screaming in the video "Oh my god this is the best music ever!"

"I must admit Marik, you do have one hell of a midriff." said Dan Green.

"I thought you told me you didn't post this online?" Marik asked Bakura.

"I lied." he said.

"Why? Why the hell would you do this to me?"

"Because I'm evil. Get used to it!"

**-Deep beneath the ocean's surface…**

Raphael, Alister, and Valon had just arrived at Dartz's hideout when Zombie Boy stopped them.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you."

"Why?" asked Raphael.

"Dartz is trying to sing Deck the Halls." said Zombie Boy.

"Oh I love that song!" said Alister.

When the four of them entered the room Dartz was singing "Dick the howls with bows of howeyyyyy! Da na na na na na ney ney ney!"

When Dartz saw the others walk in he turned towards them and said "Welcome back my minyawns! Were you successful in your mishon?"

"Yes boss." said Raphael as he and the others set the grocery bags down. "We got everything you asked for."

"Exowent my fweinds! This will be the gratest party ever! There will be food and moosic, evil moosic! Da na na na na na na na na na na ney ney neyyy!"

Dartz started to sift through the shopping bags. "So did you guys see anything interwesting whyel you were gone?"

"I saw Dan Green outside of Yugi Muto's house." said Alister.

"What the **EFF** was he doing at Yuguy Motoes?" asked Dartz.

"He was caroling with famous voice actors Greg Abby and Wayne Grayson." Alister said.

"I toad you man! Carowing is coo!" Dartz told Raphael.

"Sure boss. It's cool." Raphael said.

"I said it once and I will say it again. I like it better when you said Zugg Zugg. You weren't such a little bitch." As the guys were leaving the room Dartz had checked each bag and said "Awright hoedit right there duschbags!"

"What's wrong Maser Dartz?" asked Alister.

"Yeah? How come you're chucking a wobbly?" asked Valon.

"Where are my marshmawows man?"

"Your what?" asked Raphael.

"My marshmawows man! You know I can't eat sweet potatoes without my Mawows!"

"I think he's asking why we didn't get any marshmallows." said Alister.

"Yes you asshoes! Where are my marshmawows!" asked Dartz.

"Funny you should ask." said Valon.

**-Flashback to the Grocery Store…**

Valon was walking down the ails reading the list of things that Dartz gave him and the others. He stopped in front of the shelf were the marshmallows were kept and noticed there was only one bag left. "I had better get those. After all Master Dartz can't eat sweat potatoes without marshmallows." As Valon reached out to grab the bag when someone in a cape came around the corner and took the bag before he could and started to walk away. "Oiey mate those marshmallows are mine!" Valon said.

Melvin turned around to face Valon and said "Oh really? I didn't see your name on them binky boy."

"Hey you're that Marik Ishtar guy our master's trying to beat."

"I am not Marik you fool. I am someone even more evil."

"Malik Blishtar?" asked Valon.

"No you idiot! I am the most evil villain in all of Yugioh. Just the very mention of my name strikes fear into the hearts of all Yugioh characters. My name is the most evil name known to man. I am the one known as…Melvin!"

"Melvin?" asked Valon.

"Yes. Melvin."

"And that's supposed to be scary?"

Just then Joey, Yami, and Tristan turned the corner to find Valon and Melvin. "Holy #$% on a #$% sandwich! It's Melvin!" Tristan said.

"It looks like he's going to fight one of the motorcycling riding idiots from season four." said Yami.

"Awesome." said Joey. "Hey Melvin! Kill that son of a bitch!"

"I just might little furry." said Melvin.

"I am not a furry!" shouted Joey.

Yami grabbed Joey by the jacket collar and said "Oh shut up and come on you little furry." with Joey going "Neyh" as he was pulled away. Tristan looked at Melvin and Valon and said while walking away "My voice gives me super strength!"

"Alright mate, are you going to give back that marshmallow bag or do I have to put another shrimp on the barby?" asked Valon.

"That sounds like a threat." said Melvin. "Do you know what I do to people who threaten me? I use my rod on them."

"Your rod?" Valon said.

"Yes my rod. My Millennium Rod. Which I keep firmly clamped between my buttocks." Then Melvin pulled his rod out from behind him.

"I've heard of your Millennium Rod. It only works on people who are named Steve."

"Foolish fool! The rod has more uses than just controlling people of the family Steve." Melvin said.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" asked Valon.

"I'll show you but first, could I get a hug?"

"I suppose so." Then Valon hugged Melvin. "I don't see how hugging you is going to…." Then Valon screamed in pain as Melvin stabbed him in the shoulder with the Millennium Rod. Valon fell to the floor holding his shoulder while Melvin laughed like Melvin. "You see. Using my Rod I can stab and poke you anywhere!" Melvin walked away laughing. In the next aisle Joey had heard Melvin laughing. He turned to Yami and said "Sounds like Melvin poked another guy with his rod."

**-Flashback ends…**

"And that's why we couldn't get your marshmallows Master Dartz." said Valon.

"That Marwik Ishtar is a real duschbag man. Sending his cawazed alter ego grocerwe shopping." said Dartz. "We will not let him get away with dis man! We shall find him and we will get our wevenge man!"

"Don't worry boss. I got even with Marik for us." said Alister.

"Oh yeah? How'd you do that man?" asked Dartz.

**- Somewhere back in Egypt**

"I can't believe this is happening!" yelled Marik.

Bakura walked in to the room with Rex and Weevil. "Marik what are you screaming about?" asked Bakura.

"Oh Bakura it's awful! We're going to have to cancel the Evil Council of Doom Christmas Party!" said Marik.

"Really? And why pray tell are we going to have to do that?" Bakura asked.

"Because we lack that one very important Christmas time thing!" yelled Marik.

"Chicks?" asked Rex.

"No you fool!" yelled Marik. "We…We…WE DON'T HAVE ANY EGGNOG!" Then Marik burst out crying.

"Eggnog?" asked Bakura. "You're crying because we don't have any eggnog?"

"YEEEEESSSS!" cried Marik.

"You're like, such a baby." said Rex.

"Yeah, he he he he, You're a baby." said Weevil.

"Oh way to kick a guy when he's down you two." said Marik.

"Do I even want to know how come you didn't get the eggnog?" asked Bakura.

"It was one of Dartz's stupid motorcycle riding henchmen!" said Marik. "I was going for the last cartons of eggnog when Alister came around the corner and demanded the eggnog."

"You should have told him to bugger off." said Bakura.

"I did! But he wanted the eggnog! So he challenged me…" started Marik

"To a children's card game?" asked Bakura.

"NOOO! We did battle with ancient mystical laser beams!"

"Oh like me and Pegasus did back in episode 19." said Bakura.

"Yes exactly! I used my Millennium Rod and he used his Orichalcos Stone." said Marik.

"Then how come you didn't win Marik?" asked Bakura.

"Well apparently ancient Atlantian laser beams are much more powerful than ancient Egyptian laser beams." said Marik. "After he won he took the eggnog and said 'That's for having your crazy alter ego stab my friend and take his marshmallows."

"You had Melvin go and get the marshmallows?" asked Bakura.

"Yes I did." said Marik.

"And why…" started Bakura.

"Because it's Christmas eve! The stores will be filled with last minute shoppers trying to get everything that they need and they will do anything to get it. I needed someone who would do anything to make sure that they would walk away with the stuff even if they had to commit mass murder."

"Well then how come you didn't have Melvin get the eggnog?" asked Bakura.

"Well he came up behind the Pharaoh asking for a hug and then the Pharaoh Mind Crushed him." Marik explained.

"The Pharaoh finally got his chance to Mind Crush Melvin? This truly is the season of miracles." said Bakura.

"Yes well after Melvin was Mind Crushed I was back in control of the body and had to finish shopping." Marik said.

"I just can't believe it." said Bakura.

"I know Fluffy. I know." said Marik. "I too can't believe it, but we are going to be celebrating Christmas without eggnog."

"I don't care about that." said Bakura. "I just can't believe you actual got beat by those season four morons."

"Yeah they really suck." said Rex.

"Yeah he he he he. And if you lost to them than that must mean you suck worse than they do." said Weevil.

"Are you two saying that I am a bigger loser than those guys from Dartz's council?" asked Marik angrily.

"Um…Yeah." said Weevil.

"THAT TEARS IT! AND BY **IT **I MEAN YOUR EYE SOCKETS!" Marik pulled out the Millennium Rod and started to chase after Rex and Weevil trying to stab them.

"I am surrounded by morons and idiots." sighed Bakura.

**-Back Deep beneath the ocean's surface…**

"Oh great and powerful Dartz how shall we defeat your nemesis the dreaded Marik Ishtar?" asked Alister.

"Tell us almighty one so that we may get your marshmallows back." said Valon.

"My fweinds there is only one way to defeat that duschbag." Dartz spun around in his chair so that he could face his team. "We will do him!"

"Did you just say do him?" asked Alister.

"Yes you asshoe!" shouted Dartz. "We all will do him!"

"But boss we already tried doing him and it didn't work." said Raphael.

"Oh **EFF!** You right man." said Dartz. "We are just going to have to think of a new pwan."

"I have an idea." said Zombie Boy. "Why don't I just take you to Mariks headquarters and then…"

"Would you be quiet Zombie Boooy?" asked Dartz. "Man I still can't understand you man. You still haven't learned to annunciate man. When you've learned to speak pwain English you can talk. Okay man."

"Alright that does it!" shouted Zombie Boy. "I've had enough of all this evil council bulls#t! I'm going back to saying 'Brains' a lot and playing card games with people in graveyards!" Then Zombie Boy went to the door, opened it, walked out, and then slammed the door shut behind him.

"Now that he's gone I can think of a new pwan to crush Marwik Ishtar man." Dartz spun his chair around to face the wall but then immediately spun it back around to face his henchmen. "I've got it!"

"You have a plan Master Dartz?" asked Alister.

"Yeah man!"

"Then what is it?" asked Valon.

"Here's what we gonna do man. We gonna go to Marwik Ishtar's hideout and then we gonna bawake in and then we gonna steal back my marshmawows!" said Dartz.

"But boss we don't know where his hideout is." said Raphael.

"Sure we do man! It says at the beginning of every Evil Council video!" shouted Dartz.

"The videos start by saying 'Somewhere in Egypt…'! It doesn't tell us exactly where in Egypt!" said Raphael.

"Then how we gonna find his hideout man?" asked Dartz.

"I think I might know where we could find Mariks secret headquarters location." said Valon.

"Oh yeah man? And where is that man?" asked Dartz.

**- Somewhere back in Egypt**

Marik was trying to hang mistletoe in a doorway but he couldn't reach the hook that Zorc had put in. "Curses! I'm not tall enough to reach the hook! This must be what it feels like to be Yugi and his Grandpa!" Bakura was walking by caring plates of food when Marik cried out "Hey Bakura could you come here for a moment?"

After putting the food down Bakura walked over to Marik and asked "What is it this time Marik?"

"Do you know where Zorc is?" asked Marik.

"He's still at Target with Pegasus." said Bakura.

"Still? I thought all he had to do was make a layaway payment?"

"Yes but as it turned out the elf that was supposed to work with Pegasus quit. So Pegasus was able to convince the store to hire Zorc as the elf." Bakura explained.

"The store hired Zorc to be an elf?" Marik asked. Bakura nodded.

"Well since Zorc isn't here then I guess you'll have to help. I need you to give me a boost so that I can hang the mistletoe on that hook in the doorway." said Marik.

"Marik why the bloody hell are you hanging mistletoe at a party where there are going to be only men?" asked Bakura.

"Oh don't be such a Scrooge Florence and give me a boost." After he said this Marik was trying to climb up Bakura's back to hang the mistletoe when the phone rang. "Odion get the phone!"

"Yes master Marik." he replied. When Odion picked up the phone he said "Marik Ishtar's Evil Council of Doom headquarters how may I help you?"

"I would like to speak to Bakura." said a women on the other end. Just then Bakura walked by and Odion handed him the phone and said "It is for you. By the way where is Master Marik?"

"Oh he's just hanging with the mistletoe." said Bakura.

Back at the mistletoe Marik was holding on to the hook for dear life. "God damn you Fluffy! How dare you walk away from me when I'm trying to stand on your shoulders!" His hand slipped a little and Marik yelled out "Odion get over here and catch me!"

"Yes Master Marik!" replied Odion. Odion went to catch Marik but when Marik let go of the hook Odion missed him by like ten feet. Bakura laughed manically and then took his call.

"Hello Bakura speaking."

"This is Ishizu Ishtar calling. I'm afraid I won't be able to make it to the Christmas party. I was so busy predicting the future that I missed my flight. Now I'm going to be spending the holiday in Hawaii"

"If you were predicting the future then we didn't you predict that you would miss your plane?" asked Bakura.

"Because, Shut up. You should know that I also predict that someone will soon be arriving at the council's front door." Ishizu said.

"Anything else you want to predict before I hang up the phone?" asked Bakura.

"In about five seconds you will hang up the phone. Four…Three...Two…" Then Bakura hung up the phone before she could say one.

"Bloody tart." he said.

Marik came in to the room rubbing his stomach. "I fell right on my midriff. By the way who was on the phone Bakura?"

"It was your sister." said Bakura. "Apparently she won't be able to make it to the party." Then the doorbell rang and Marik and Bakura went and answered it. When they opened the door they were greeted by none other than Shadi.

"Jagshamesh! My name is a Shadi."

"Oh god not this wanker." said Bakura.

"I have come to warn you of something very important." said Shadi.

"What have you come to warn me about Shadi?" asked Marik.

"Marik you can't be serious?" said Bakura.

"What do you mean Bakura?" asked Marik.

"Every time this clown shows up and says that he's here to warn us about something it has already happened." Bakura said.

"Oh come on Fluffy it's Christmas time! The season of miracles right? The time of year where anything is possible?"

"I suppose so."

"So based on this wouldn't it be possible that he's actually going to warn us about something that _hasn't_ happened?"

"I suppose so. Although I seriously doubt it."

Marik turned back to Shadi and said "Alright Shadi, lay it on me."

"I have come to warn you that when you go out shopping you will be confronted by a member of Dartz's council. You will do battle with ancient mystical laser beams and then…"

"That's already **EFF'ing **happened you donut earing wearing freakazoid!" yelled Marik.

"Oh." said Shadi. "Do you guys have any eggnog? I could really go for some."

"We don't have any **EFF'ing** eggnog!" screamed Marik.

"WA WA WE WA! How could you celebrate Christmas without the eggnog? It is impossible!" Marik slammed the door in Shadi's face.

"I told you." Bakura said to Marik.

"Oh shut up Fluffy!" Marik said. Then three people burst through the skylight in the roof of the tomb and landed in front of Marik and Bakura.

"Alright everybody hold it!" Alister commanded.

"We're here on behalf of Master Dartz!" Valon said.

"Yes we are." said Raphael.

"Holy Frigg!" shouted Marik. "Who the hell put a skylight in the tomb's roof?"

"I believe it was Pegasus." Bakura answered.

"Why the hell did he put a skylight in a tomb?" Marik asked.

"He said a little sunlight would make this place a bit more fabulous." Bakura explained.

Then the theme to Dartz's evil council started to play. "Everyone bow down before the Great and Powerful Dartz!" commanded Alister. Then Dartz started to descend through the skylight while his music played. When he touched ground the music stopped playing and he removed the jetpack he was using.

"Where the hell did you get a jetpack?" Bakura asked.

"Man I just barwoed it from Kaiba." Dartz said.

**-Meanwhile thousands of miles away…**

"Mokuba where the hell is my jetpack?" Kaiba asked.

"I don't know Seto."

"Shut up Mokuba!"

**-Back in Egypt…**

"How the **EFF** were you guys able to find my secret hideout?" Marik asked.

"We simply watched your pawank call video man." Dartz said.

"My prank call video?"

"Yeah man! The one where you ordered the Kedaaah man. You gave the man your address man. That's how we were able to find you." Dartz explained.

"Oh for the love of sports entertainment! I knew I should have gave the guy a fake address!" Marik said.

"Now Marwik Ishtar, are you gonna give back my marshmawows or do I have to do you?" asked Dartz.

"Your what?" Bakura asked.

"You're going to what?" Marik asked.

"He said to give him back his marshmallows or his going to duel you." Raphael said.

"Oh. What if I said no to giving back your marshmallows and the duel?" Marik asked.

"Then I guess me and my motorcycle widing henchmen will have to take them by force man!"

"I don't think so! Hey guys get in here! We have to destroy our enemies!" Marik cried. Then the members of the evil council that were left entered the room and stood by Marik and Bakura. Teddy, Rex and Weevil, and Dan Green all came in and looked at Dartz and his council.

"Oh s#t man. Looks like they got us beat by two guy's man." Dartz said.

"Now are you going to give back the eggnog that you took from me?" asked Marik.

"Hell no man! I love eggnog man." Dartz said.

"Then I'm not going to give back the marshmallows." Marik said.

"Well then it seems wike we have no other choice man." Dartz said. "I'm just going to have to use my stones on you man."

"Your what?" asked Marik.

"My stones man. My Orichalcos Stones."

"Oh. Yes well if you insist on using your stones then I'm going to have to use my rod on you."

"Your what?"

"My Millennium Rod!"

"Oh. I get it now man." Then Marik and Dartz stared at each other. Then the doors to the tomb opened and Pegasus and Zorc walked in. Pegasus was still dressed as a skinny shaved Santa and Zorc was still in his elf outfit caring a bag full of presents. "Honey's we're home!" yelled Zorc.

"And we look simply fabulous to boot." said Pegasus. Pegasus saw Marik and Dartz getting ready to fight and asked "What in the name of Liberachi on ice is going on?"

"They broke into our evil hideout to steal our marshmallows!" said Marik.

"How did they break in?" Pegasus asked.

"They just came through the skylight you put in." Bakura said.

"That's wight man! We have come to get the marshmawows! So we can eat them with our eggnog!"

"That eggnog belongs to us!" shouted Marik.

"Over my weally long hair man!" shouted Dartz.

Just then Zorc got between the two leaders. "Hold it right there you two."

"Ah Zorc you're back! Quick turn your dragon penis loss on these guys!" Marik commanded.

"I've got a better idea!" Then Zorc reached into his shopping bag and pulled two presents and handed one each to Marik and Dartz. "Here you go guys. Merry Christmas!"

Dartz opened his and said "Marshmawows man.'

Marik opened his and said "A carton of eggnog."

"Bakura told me about what was happening so I figured I would get some eggnog and marshmallows just in case this happened." said Zorc.

"But why man? Why did you get me a pawasent when I'm you guy's archenemy man?" asked Dartz.

"Because Christmas isn't just about peace on earth. It's also about peace between Yugioh shows and Evil Councils!" Zorc said.

"Wait a minute, 'Peace between Yugioh shows?" asked Bakura.

"Oh yeah I didn't tell you. All the main good guy characters from all four Yugioh shows are getting together at Kaiba's mansion for Christmas." said Zorc.

"You've got to be kidding me?" asked Bakura. "They invited all the main characters?"

"They sure did Bakura." Pegasus said.

"Even that annoying Yuma kid from Yugioh Zexal?" Bakura asked.

"Him and Astral." said Pegasus.

"Why the hell would they invite those two?" asked Marik. "They're so frigging annoying."

"It's like I said. Christmas time is a time when everyone puts aside their differences and just party and have fun together." explained Zorc.

Dartz said "He's wight man."

"I know he is." said Marik. "Look Dartz I know we're mortal enemy's but how's about we call a truce just long enough to celebrate Christmas?"

"Actually man how's about we call a truce between our councils until the new year? Then we can start fresh on trying to kill one another in the new year man." Dartz suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea to me!" Marik agreed. Then there was a knock at the door and Steve Luan and Steve Umbris walked in.

"I thought you two were going back to the moon?" asked Dan Green.

"We were but then a storm came through and our flight was canceled." Luna said.

"There wasn't any storm today." Bakura said.

"Not on earth but…"

"Yeah I know. 'On the moon'" Bakura said.

"Yes. So we decided to come back to celebrate Christmas." Luna said.

"We are ready to parrrrrtyyyy!" said Umbris.

"Yes we shall party!" said Marik. "How about it Dartz? Want to join us?"

"Why not man! I got nothin' better to do!" said Dartz. Then a huge disco ball dropped down from the ceiling and the party was on.

"Where the hell did that disco ball come from?" Marik asked.

"I had it installed when the skylight was put in." Pegasus said. "I thought it would make our parties that more fabulous." It wasn't too long after the party started that everyone soon learned that Rex and Weevil spiked the punch and eggnog again. Zorc and Teddy were fighting with the Steve's again because they threated to destroy the moon. Rex and Weevil were so drunk that they were sitting on the couch watching the disco ball and laughing at it. Dan Green was talking to Alister, Valon, and Raphael about being a famous voice actor and CARD GAMES ON MOTERCYCLES! Then Pegasus fired up the karaoke machine and started to sing Spice Girls songs again. Then Marik removed his shirt to expose his midriff again and both he and Dartz started to sing with Pegasus. "Oh my god! This is the best party ever! I don't know how it can get better!" Marik shouted.

"I know how to make it better man!" said Dartz.

**-Meanwhile in the toolshed…I mean Kaiba's mansion…**

The main characters were having a good time at their party. Yami and Yusei had been pranking Yuma all night as a sort of welcome to the Yugioh business ceremony. Kaiba and Chazz were talking about what it was like to be extremely rich. Mokuba had just returned from being kidnapped again. Jaden and Jack had been rapping all night for Tea and Alexis's amusements. Tristan and Duke were fighting about which one of them got to nail Serenity. However while they were fighting they didn't notice her, Mai, Akiza, and Bastion sneak up stairs to Kaiba's room. Joey, Syrus, and Crow were arguing about which one of them was the better comic relive character. And to top it all off Yugi, Astral, and the Hair Guy were having a contest to see whose hair was spikier. Then the doorbell to Kaiba's mansion ringed.

"Who the hell could that be?" Kaiba asked. Kaiba, Yami, Joey, Jaden, Yusei, Jack, Yuma, and Astral all answered the door. When they opened the door they saw both Marik and Dartz and their evil councils with Marik still shirtless to expose his midriff.

"What in the name of rock group Falco are you guys doing here?" asked Yami.

"We're caroling!" said Marik.

"Caroling? That's really EXTREEEEEEME!" Yuma said.

"Yuma don't you think that you have said extreme enough tonight?" Astral asked.

"You can't say extreme to much because it's EXTREEEEEEME!" Yuma said.

Astral turned to Yami and said "Yami if he says extreme one more time would you be so kind as to mind crush him?"

"I thought you'd never ask." said Yami.

"Are you guys going to talk all night or are you going to let us sing to you?" asked Marik.

"Are you guys drunk or something?" asked Joey.

"Totally man!" said Dartz.

"Well I hate to tell you but I don't let people who don't have money sing to me." said Kaiba.

"Okay. I guess we'll be going then." said Marik.

"You guys want to come with us man." Dartz asked.

"Well I don't think anyone here would like…" started Yusei.

"COULD WE YUSEI?" said Jack. "I LIKE CAROLING ALMOST AS MUCH AS I LOVE CARD GAMES ON MOTERCYCLES!"

"I suppose we could." said Yusei. "But let's not draw attention to ourselves."

Jack turned around to face the crowed room of characters and said "HEY EVERYBODY WE'RE ALL GOING CAROLING TOGETHER! YUSEI SAID SO! " The whole room yelled in agreement.

"Oh yeah dawg this is gonna be ballin' and I know the perfect Christmas tune!" said Jaden.

"Oh I have got a bad feeling about this." Yami said to Yusei.

"Somebody is totally going to get mind crushed." Yusei said.

**-Later that night at Yugi's house…**

Grandpa Muto was on his way to the bathroom when the doorbell rang. So naturally he decided that he was going to answer the door. When he opened it he found himself facing everybody from Kaiba's party and the evil councils with Bakura, out in front next to Yusei, scowling "What's going on? Who are you people? Where am I? I like pudding. Have you come to kill me? Do you have any pudding?" asked Grandpa.

"Not exactly Mr. Muto." said Jaden. "We're here to sing to you."

"Ah fiddle sticks!" said Grandpa.

Then Jaden turned back to the group and said "Alright everyone ready? And a-one, and a-two, and a one, two, three, four!" Then the music for Jaden's Stronger rap started to play in the back ground and everyone but Bakura was singing.

IF-A-IF IF IF YOU TRY TO DUEL ME  
>IT'S GONNA' MAKE ME STRONGER.<br>I NEED YOU TO PLAY A CARD NOW.  
>'CUZ I CAN'T WAIT MUCH LONGER.<br>MY DECK'S LIKE TOTALLY GONNA' BEAT YA.  
>YOU MAY THINK YOU'RE HARDER.<br>BUT JUST WAIT FOR WHEN I MAKE MY NEXT MOVE,

Then everyone looked at Bakura. Bakura sighed and said "When Winged Kuriboh's comin' at cha!"

The music started to play again and Dartz shouted "Marwe Christmas everybody!"

Then Yuma said "And have an EXTREEEEEEEEME New Year…"

"**MIND CRUSH!"**

Then Yuma fell to the ground. Everyone looked over at Yami. Yami looked at them and simply said "What? He said extreme again."

"I totally saw this coming." Yusei said. 


End file.
